Solve for $x$ : $29 = x - 9$
Explanation: Add $9$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{29 {+ 9}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{x} \\ 29 &=& x - 9 \\ \\ {+9} && {+9} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 29 {+ 9} &=& x \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ x = 38$